1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for securing unused articles to a user. Particularly, the present invention relates to clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industrial environments, requirements for personal protective equipment are becoming more prevalent. In most industrial plants, safety equipment (hard hats, safety glasses, gloves, ear plugs, etc.) are typically supplied through issue counters or dispensing units located throughout the plant. Even with these procedures in place, many companies are enforcing that employees/contractors maintain their safety equipment on their person when working in plant areas.
Glove use when working can be drastically minimized injuries thus reducing insurance costs, medical costs, and loss of production for the employer. Many industrial sites are requiring not only the use of gloves for any type of work but also enforcing employees to have gloves readily available. This typically means the gloves must be in their possession.
The same concerns apply for hearing protection. The most common means for hearing protection are the sponge style ear plugs which are typically available from dispensing units at the entrance points into the plant. Often times, workers forget to obtain a pair of ear plugs or may not be intending to enter a high noise area. In either case, the worker would have to return to the dispensing site to obtain a set of ear plugs. Most of the ear plugs are placed in the workers pocket where it could collect lint or foreign matter which could be detrimental to the ear if the ear plug is installed. Canisters with a chain strap that can be buckled to a hard had (if used) or tied to a hard hat when using the tethered style ear plugs are another means of carrying the ear plugs.
Therefore, what is needed is a clip for attaching articles together. What is further needed is a clip for attaching articles together and store ear plugs.